Mike Hike (Film Series)
Mike Hike is a film series created by somekiryu. It follows Mike Hike and Clay Hay in their adventures. The film series has eight films. The first seven are canonical in the original Mike Hike universe, while Punching Bag Nuub is a spin-off film. A reboot under the title Numbers ''is underway. Plot Mike Hike is a pyrokinetic superhero who lives in Richmond, California. With his best friends, Clay and Jon, Mike fights enemies from all directions. Noncanonical Installments '''Mike Hike Mike, eighteen, grows curious about his father's absence. After finding him, his father reveals a monster he previously defeated, Zillga, may rise to attack Mike once more. Mike reluctantly takes up the task and begins training to fight Zillga and continue his father's legacy. 'Mike Hike II: Ekim's Arise' A year after the defeat of Zillga, Mike reclinces and regularly trains with Clay. However, multiple people begin to accuse Mike of appearing in the city at odd times and even attacking people. Mike searches for an answer, and only finds himself. 'Mike Hike III: Unburnt' After moving, Mike, Clay, and his new girlfriend Sarah enjoy the new-found peace. However, this peace is soon shattered as a telekentic maniac, Gail, makes an appearance. 'Mike Hike IV: Fire Knight' After faking his death, Mike goes into reclusion to learn and train. He discovers an astounding ability, and returns to Richmond to find it in shambles. Mike immediately knows who is responsible. 'Mike Hike V: The Final Chapter' While relaxing with friends, Mike comes to a horrific realization. With the help of a stranger, he discovers an alternate universe. 'Mike Hike VI: Equal Match' After his 22nd birthday, Mike Hike meets a young childhood friend. Unlucky for him, the reunion is anything but happy. 'Mike Hike VII: Darkness Rises' Mike Hike and his friends are shocked to discover that his former enemies have come from the dead, seeking revenge. Mike's life is thrown into hate, anger, and old memories. 'Mike Hike: Punching Bag Nuub' Mike enjoys his life and gets engaged. Later that night, he sees a strange figure watching him. He comes outside and calls for the person, with no response. He goes inside, not knowing that a creature is on the prowl, with a childlike love for his fiance. 'Mike Hike: Accession' '''''Mike Hike: Accession is a spin off of the series Mike Hike. The aim of the series is to tell the original and full story. The film was split into five parts, and was eventually cancelled. Numbers ''Numbers ''is a mini-series reboot of the original Mike Hike franchise. It follows Mike, Clay, Jon and Sarah as they attempt to vanquish a shapeshifting superhuman. Trivia *Mike (Hike), Clay (Hay), "Jon" (Hon), and Don (Hon) are the only characters with rhyming last names. *Ekim is Mike spelled backwards; this fact generally goes unnoticed. *Mike Hike belongs to several separate storylines. The first is the Rescind storyline, the canonical storyline. Next is the Punching Bag Nuub and Epilogue storyline, and last is the Accession storyline. Category:Movie Series Category:2010 Series Category:2011 Series Category:2012 Series Category:2013 Series Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2010 Films Category:2011 Films Category:2012 Films Category:2013 Films Category:Lost Category:Series